mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Big McIntosh
Big Macintosh is a member of the Apple family and is Applejack's and Apple Bloom's older brother. He is first seen in the first episode walking idly in Ponyville the moment Twilight Sparkle first arrives, and later officially introduced during the Apple family reunion, albeit he had no speaking roles until the fourth episode, Applebuck Season. Big Macintosh is one of the recurring members of the Apple family.__TOC__ Development and design Big Macintosh's original name was Big Apple, but it was changed at the request of Hasbro's legal department. The new name alludes to the McIntosh variety of apple, which is mostly red with green streaks on its skin. Big Macintosh's design ("size and hairy feet") is inspired by G1 Big Brother Ponies, and his appearance is that of a draft pony: his tail is cropped, a common practice with work horses to prevent it being tangled in the harness or cart shafts, and he wears a yoke in all his appearances, including the younger version of him in The Cutie Mark Chronicles. Depiction in the series Personality Big Macintosh has a rather calm and easy-going demeanor to contrast with his sister Applejack's more stubborn and rushy attitude. His appearance matches his demeanor; his eyes are generally half closed and he looks slightly bored, as though he is simply accepting what is happening around him. He seems to be a pony of few words and like the rest of his family he speaks with an accent suggestive of the Missouri Ozarks, where many apple orchards can be found. To match his laid-back appearance, he speaks calmly and slowly and never raises his voice. He seems to have a practical sort of wisdom, certainly greater than his little sister Applejack who gets angry at him for "using his fancy mathematics" on her, but tends not to share it if a simple "eeyup" will suffice. In Lesson Zero, he displays both a softer side and considerable physical strength. He is dogpiled by the majority of the citizens of Ponyville, but easily throws them off, sending some of them over the horizon in the process. Once the spell is lifted from the Smarty Pants doll, he still runs off with it, showing his infatuation with it was at least partly genuine. Appearance Big Macintosh is generally seen with a sprig of wheat hanging out of the side of his mouth and a yoke around his neck. He and Applejack have similar large, light "freckles" on their cheeks. He has a cropped tail and mane and is a larger pony than most others. During this first appearance his cutie mark has the addition of twinkles around the apple, which are not present in following appearances. History Big Macintosh is first seen as Twilight lands in Ponyville, in episode one, walking through the town. Later the same episode, he makes a brief appearance in the Apple family reunion. Although he is mentioned by name and referred to in following episodes, he doesn't speak until Applebuck Season. ]] Big Macintosh has sustained some form of injury which makes him unable to help with the annual apple harvesting in Applebuck Season, prompting Applejack to attempt harvesting the entire orchard herself. The injury may have been caused by a bet between Applejack and him, which Applejack can be heard talking about at the beginning of The Ticket Master. In Winter Wrap Up, Big Macintosh, alongside the other Earth ponies, is seen clearing away the snow in the fields around Ponyville and tells Applejack that Caramel has lost his seeds. In Fall Weather Friends, Big Macintosh, alongside Granny Smith and Apple Bloom, cheers on Applejack during the Iron Pony Contest. Applejack's flashback in The Cutie Mark Chronicles depicts Big Macintosh as a younger pony, showing him as much shorter and scrawnier than in the present. In Season 2, he is seen during the Return of Harmony Part 2. After Discord has taken over Ponyville, Big Macintosh has been affected by Discord's powers with his mind having been changed to that of a dog's. In Lesson Zero, Twilight Sparkle slams into him after attempting to break up a fight she started between the Cutie Mark Crusaders. Big MacIntosh retrieves Smarty Pants from them, but due to Twilight's spell, falls in love with it himself, and runs away with it. After it exchanges hooves several times, and Princess Celestia neutralizes the spell, Big Macintosh looks around, then grabs the doll and runs off again, neighing with joy. Big Macintosh also had a very short part in Luna Eclipsed at the beginning where he was dressed up in his Nightmare Night costume pulling several ponies in a carriage across the town. Appearances :See also character appearances Big Macintosh appears in the following episodes: Friendship is Magic, part 1, The Ticket Master, Applebuck Season, Dragonshy, Swarm of the Century, Winter Wrap Up, Fall Weather Friends, The Cutie Mark Chronicles, The Return of Harmony Part 2, Lesson Zero and Luna Eclipsed. Merchandise Big Macintosh is part of the Surprise Bag toys released in early November 2011. Gallery :Big Macintosh image gallery : Trivia * Big Macintosh's name is exclusively spoken in full in the series and never shortened to "Big Mac", possibly due to name licensing issues. *A pony with the same color scheme as Caramel is seen in the opening theme song, pulling a cart. However, the pony's body and mane design looks like Big Macintosh's. This was later changed in the remastered theme song, which first appeared in Lesson Zero. References sv:Big Macintosh Category:Earth ponies Category:Apple family Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2